My Child and I (Discontinued and Being Re-written)
by Pie 555
Summary: At the end of the Buu Saga. Vegeta and Trunks relationship slowly starts to become more than just Father and Son. What happens to Vegeta's and Bulma's relationship? Will Vegeta and Trunks feelings for each other end up tearing them apart. Or will it be Bulma and The Z-warriors that tear Vegeta and Trunks apart from each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Starts at the end of Buu Saga.**

 **This story will tell how Vegeta's and Trunks relationship becomes more then just Father and son.**

 **Warnings- Shota, incest.**

Vegeta stood away from the rest of the fighters celebrating their victory over Majin Buu. He stood looking off into space but he felt two energy levels closing in on him.

''Dad your back! Haha!'' Trunks jumps laughed in joy as he stood by his father's side. He reached up to grab his dad's wrist and hold onto it. ''Yes son?'' Vegeta asked as he let his son hold onto his wrist with both of his hands. The boys head just came up to his waist. He smirked as he saw his wife give him a thumbs up.

''Is it really true Dad! Majin Buu is dead right?'' Trunks asked. Vegeta glanced at the pink fat happy Buu. ''Yes. We destroyed that piece of bubble gum. Permanently.'' Vegeta added. Trunks jumped for joy. ''Yes! Your the best dad! For real.'' Trunks said as he smiled and laughed. Vegeta glanced at Goku. He didn't verbally answer his son. He just shot him smirk.

 **Later that night-**

It was near 3 in the morning by the time the Z warriors started to leave Goku's house. Vegeta watched his son carefully pull his pants over his pinkened rear end that he got from the spanking he and Goten got by Chi-Chi while fused together. Trunks finished dressing and rubbed his hurt backside. ''Ow man its still warm...'' Trunks said to himself as he rubbed himself.

A bit aways was Vegeta and Bulma. ''Bulma, take the plane back home, I will fly with Trunks back in a bit. I wish to speak to him privately.'' Vegeta said as he crossed his arms. Bulma laughed. ''What are you going to spank him also?'' Bulma asked. Vegeta rolled his eye's. ''Of Course not Woman.'' Vegeta said irritably. Bulma shrugged. ''Fine, but see you soon 'Geta.'' Bulma said as she gave him a kiss. Vegeta kissed back for second before pulling back. A small blush on his face. ''Ofcourse now get going.'' Vegeta said as Bulma got out her capsule and unpacked a plane.

Trunks noticed what was going on and ran over. ''Mom are we going now?'' He asked as his mom got on the plane. ''I am, Vegeta wanted to talk to you alone. So I am leaving now. Bye bye Trunksie.'' Bulma said to her boy. The lavender haired boy blushed. ''Yes Mom.'' Trunks said embarrassed with his nick name. As she flew away leaving Trunks and Vegeta alone. Trunks hopped over to his dad. ''So dad, what did you want to talk about?'' Trunks asked as he came up to his father. Vegeta was leaning against a tree when Trunks hopped over to him.

''Sit down with me son.'' Vegeta ordered as he himself sat down with his back against the tree. Trunks shrugged and plopped down in front of his dad and propped his face up with his arm. ''Okay now what.'' Trunks asked as he looked as his father kept his cool posture No matter where he ever was his father always was able to look like royalty. Something he tried to copy but felt like he failed...badly.

Vegeta leaned forward a bit. ''I want to tell you something that I honestly forgot to say, back when I told you I was proud of you, as my son.'' Vegeta said. Trunks broke out into a grin as his heart thumped in his chest. ''Yay what is it?'' Trunks said as he took interest in it.

''Trunks, you might not have noticed but I have never said this to you.'' Vegeta reached over and hesitantly picked his son up and sat him on his lap. Trunks eyes widened as he was picked up and sat on his father's lap. The only time he was on his lap was when he was getting spanked. Trunks breath hitched as he licked his lips. Was is dad going to say **It**?

Vegeta put his hand on Trunk's shoulder. ''I love you Trunks.'' Vegeta said. To him he sounded cold and indifferent. Trunks sniffed and wiped his eyes. With a chocked cry he leaned into his dad and cried. ''I..love you to dad.'' Trunks said as he cried tears of joy. _'He said it! This is awesome!'_ Trunks thought.

Vegeta accepted the hug and patted the boys back. He knew he still sucked at this kind of thing. _'But from now on, it will get easier. He is my son. I wont fail him any more. I just have to get over this stupid hesitancy. Am I only capable of positive emotion when I or someone close to me is dead or dieing?'_ Vegeta ended his thoughts as Trunks pulled back as he chuckled and wiped away his tears.''Wow, thank you dad. That really means alot.'' Trunks said to his dad. Vegeta just nodded. ''Dont thank me yet. Tomorrow we will begin training again. And I will focus on training you correctly. Father to son. After your studies of course. And if your grades start to slip then we will have to stop the training. You will also be spanked understand son.'' Vegeta said as he looked at his son.

Trunks nodded as he smiled. ''Yeah I understand dad! I promise I wont disappoint you.'' Trunks promised. Vegeta barked with laughter. ''Good, you better not. Now lets head home son...'' Vegeta stopped to notice that Trunks suddenly yawned. Trunks started to sway as well. Vegeta sighed. ''I guess I must carry you now. Hm so be it.''

Trunks tried to protest but with another yawn he let his dad pick him up. He snuggled close to his dad as Vegeta held him bridal style. Vegeta huffed and started to fly. He could feel his son fall asleep in his arms. A serious dout entered his head.

 _Perhaps This is not for me..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vegeta laid the sleeping boy that was his son on his bed and with a little bit of a grimace and pulled the blanket up to Trunks chest. After stepping out of his son's room he released his breath. The urge to just drop the boy on his bed or force the boy to wake up and fly home had built up. He kept a straight face for when Trunks was a wake to be a better father. And to tell the truth holding his son again for the second time in his life was pleasant! It was until his personal demons came back to play with him in his own head.

Vegeta walked a short distance to his and Bulma's room. He came into the room quietly and undressed to just his grey and black boxers and laid onto the bed. The woman was half asleep already. She turned and grabbed onto his arm. She also muttered under breath about something about him being like a big teddy bear of all things. Vegeta sneered at the thought but willed away the negativity. His demons almost tore Bulma away from him seven years ago. He could vividly remember all their fights. Not the normal ones but the really bad ones. Hell! His own Demons kept him away from his son, the present and future versions!

 _Not any more. They are mine and I love them. To think I scoffed at the idea of love and family. I even let the nasty wizard runt nearly ruin everything. He used me to release majin Buu. The monster that killed me, my family and destroyed the earth! I cant allow that to happen again. I wont allow it. I swear it._

Vegeta stopped his train of thoughts and allowed himself to melt into his bed. Allow his muscles to relax. He had one last thought before falling asleep. _Raditz was always good with children. I could really use his help. Hm Raditz...I dont think I ever mourned for you, or Nappa. Going to have to change that..._

* * *

Vegeta eased his eye's open. His nose twitched and the smell of breakfast washed over him. Vegeta smirked and twitched each muscle in his body before getting up. He got a good look outside. He saw the blue sky with white clouds and sunshine. Using his Ki sensing abilities he felt around the earth and found it at ease. During the events of yesterday he could feel how the worlds energy felt with all the death and terror being spread around its globe. Now feeling it at peace he relaxed. Everything was okay now.

Vegeta got up a dressed himself into his blue spandex and white boots and gloves. Opening the door the smell of breakfast got even stronger. He paused and turned to go to his son's room. Without knocking he walked in to see his son still sleeping. He had in his sleep turned himself completely around so his feet was at his pillows. Vegeta rolled his eyes and kneeled down. With a deep breath he shook his son. ''Come now son, wake up. Its time for Breakfast.'' Vegeta ordered the sleeping Trunks. Vegeta's nose twitched. He and his son smelt like the forest, and not the good type. ''We also need to bathe so wake up boy!'' Vegeta said more forcibly.

Trunks woke up to that. ''Huh? Oh yes dad...um what?'' Trunks asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He turned himself around to face his father. Most of his sleepiness going away.

Vegeta growled and repeated himself. ''I said that its time for breakfast and that we smell so we need to bathe, now get a new Uniform and bring it to your bathroom. I will start our shower.'' Vegeta said as he stood and went into Trunks bathroom that was inside his bedroom. Trunks blushed. ''Wait our shower?'' Trunks asked shyly.

Vegeta stopped. ''Yes did I stutter boy?'' Vegeta asked. He mulled over what he said. Yes our shower... Vegeta eye twitched. ''Son, do not feel shy around me. We are both men. Its just a shower. Now hurry.'' Vegeta said as he entered the bathroom. Trunks nodded and added a 'Yes sir.' As he undressed and got a new Uniform ready. With himself naked he walked into the show and saw his father undress.

Vegeta undressed himself a his and felt his son come in. ''Get in the shower and adjust the heat to your liking.'' Vegeta said as he put his gloves and boots down and peeled his spandex off himself.

Trunks blushed and kept his gaze away from his naked father and got in the shower and put the heat all the way up. The heat caused steam to fill the room and to redden his skin to hide the blush. The heat would burn a human but to him it was lovely.

Vegeta grunted in approval at the heat as he stepped in. ''Son wash your hair, I will do your body.'' Vegeta ordered as he grabbed a scentless soap and started to clean his son quickly. He did it not because he was uncomfortable but because he was hungry.

Trunks felt his blush grow as his father's rough hands washed his body. He grabbed the shampoo, a scentless kind. A washed his own hair vigorously. He bit his lip as his legs and butt was soaped and washed. His member started to harden right after his father soaped and washed it. Luckily his father never felt his penis harden or see it.

Vegeta finished his son and gruffly told him so. ''Your clean properly. Dry and dress yourself. Wait for me before you leave.'' Vegeta ordered as he went to wash himself oblivious to his son's predicament.

Trunks nodded and left and with a flare of power he dried himself. He waited outside the bathroom for his father. In the meantime he took the second to touch his hard penis. ''Why is hard?'' Trunks asked himself as he touched it more. He felt a shiver of pleasure and stopped. ''Weird.'' Trunks muttered as he dressed himself. As soon as he was dressed Vegeta came out, dried and started to dress himself. Trunks got a glimpse of his father's 'thing' and blushed as he turned away. _Its different from mine...why?_

Trunks mulled it over and decided he **might** , ask his dad about it. ''So will we train today dad?'' Trunks asked. Vegeta finished clothing himself and nodded. ''Yes, if you agree to somethings. I will tell you after breakfast and in the chamber.'' Vegeta said as he beckoned Trunks to follow.

Trunks followed his father and felt his crotch through his pants. It was soft now.

Vegeta and Trunks entered the kitchen to find Bulma and her parents and lots of food. Vegeta flashed them a small smile. Glad they were alive and well. ''Goodmorning.'' Vegeta said to them as he sat at the table. His son did the same only he hugged his grandparents.

A thought in his head muttered _Soft, weak._ Vegeta willed the thoughts away with eating with a gusto. The same with his son. While eating he took time to remember his son's fight with Goten.. He was proud of his son Inside he smiled. Of Course he beat Kakarot's second brat. Trunks even tricked the boy to...Vegeta stopped his thought process. _'During the fight, the boys had rules to keep. They both broke the energy attack rule but Trunks said he could beat Goten with one hand...'_ Vegeta frowned inside. His son cheated. The other two times he ruled out because Goten broke them first but the last one... _'Well Trunks. You have earned yourself a spanking. I will not allow you to cheat in a fight. Well...not a life or death fight anyways.'_ Vegeta finished his thoughts. Vegeta also finished the last of his food and drink along with his son.

''Trunks, lets go to the Gravity chamber. We need to talk.'' Vegeta said in a no nonsense type of tone. He got up and began to walk to the chamber. Trunks gulped and nodded and gave out a 'see yeah later' as he followed his dad.

Vegeta opened the Chamber and walked in. ''Close the door son.'' Vegeta ordered and sat in the middle of the floor instead of going to the console like Trunks thought. Trunks did so and sat in front of his dad when he was motioned to.

''Trunks. I just remembered during your fight with Goten at the world martial arts tournament that you made a bet. A bet that you could beat Goten with one arm.'' Vegeta said to his son. Trunks himself started to have a bad feeling on how this was going.

''And you couldn't do it so when you used your other arm to beat Goten. You cheated and I. Don't. Like. Cheaters.'' Vegeta said as he leaned closer to his son.

Trunks was officially creeped out now. Vegeta reached out and grabbed Trunks ear. Trunks instantly tried to grab his dad's hand but it wouldn't budge. ''Ow dad stop it.'' Trunks whined.

''You know what happens when your naughty Trunks?'' Vegeta asked as he pulled the boy by his ear over his lap. Instantly he wrapped his arm around his waist to hold him on his lap.

Trunks kicked and bucked. ''NO WAY! Daaaad dont spank me pleaseeeee!'' Trunks begged. His eye's widened as his belt was undone and his pants dropped to his ankles leaving his ass bare. ''no no no No NO! Dad dont spank me PLEASEEEEE OWWW Ow ow ow ow!'' Trunks started to kick and twitch as his dad started to spank him.

Vegeta would raise his hand up and bring it down hard on his son's butt making the cheek quiver and tense and a red hand print form. He started to spank his son rapidly against his son's protest. Quickly the cheeks started to turn red. A redness that spread to cover his whole cheek and sit spots. In under a minute Vegeta had turned Trunks whole bottom fiery red.

Trunks had tears streaming down his face has he sobbed and pleaded. He promised he would never cheat again in a fight and that he would be a good boy. Vegeta stopped spanking his son and Trunks instantly reached back to grab each bun in his hand. He rubbed vigorously to get rid of the sting in his cheeks.

Vegeta patted his boy's head and eased him up to his knee's. Trunks wrapped his arms around Vegeta and cried onto his should like he always did. This time Vegeta hesitated but also wrapped his arms around the boy.

''Im sorry daddy. I wont do it again.'' Trunks said with a hiccup. ''Im sure you wont my son. Now dry your tears and re set your garments. You can make it up to me as long as you can stay on your feet for two hours. If you do fall down you will be back on your feet in under two seconds. If you do this then when I get you to Dende's to have him heal you then I will get you ice cream on our way home. Do you understand son?'' Vegeta asked as he stood himself.

His son brighten up quick. ''Wow really! Okay then you better be ready to get me some ice cream dad!'' Trunks said as he pulled his pants up over his red butt with a hiss but fought through the sting as he re did his belt. ''Okay dad Im ready! Lets do this.'' Trunks said as he got in a fighting stance.

Vegeta smiled evilly. ''Good my son but first...'' Vegeta pressed a button on the console.

''GRAVITY SIMULATOR ACTIVATED: 200 TIMES GRAVITY ACTIVATED.'' A voice said.

Vegeta smirked as Trunks instantly started to sweat under the pressure. ''Thats better, and you can NOT transform. If you do you get another spanking! Now begin Trunks!'' Vegeta ordered as he got in his own stance.

'' **AHHHHHHH** **!''**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been almost two hours since the start of the session. Vegeta did his best to look unfazed under the 200 times gravity in front of his son. He kept his back straight and breathing normal but couldn't hide the few bruises that fell across his exposed arms and face and the sweat dripping off the bridge of his nose. He checked his internal clock to see how longer they had to go. Only 10 minutes left. Vegeta thought.

''If you need to we can stop now my son. You have barely made it back to your feet the last few times you were knocked down. Besides if your shaking knees are any proof to my point. I dont believe you can stay standing for another minute let alone ten!'' Vegeta taunted his son.

Trunks had to struggle to stay standing. Sweat was rapidly dripping off his face and there were cuts and nasty bruises littered across his body. His body shook with effort to keep his arms up . His lungs felt like they were on fire and his heart felt like it was going to pop into a billion pieces. Yet he stood tall. His face twisted into a snarl of effort.

''No...way dad. Huh...huuuh. I wont...fail you and...I will...Get. My. ICE CREAM! YAAAHH!'' Trunks yelled as he pushed his power level up. He shot forward with impressive speed and bought his foot up for a kick.

Vegeta grunted as he brought his power level up and went to block Trunks kick only for his image to fade through him. ''What?'' Vegeta snarled as he turned around to see Trunks going for another kick. He went to block again only for the same thing to happen. Before he could turn around a pair of arms and legs wrapped around his middle from behind. ''Err get off me this instant!'' Vegeta yelled as he tried to peel his son's grip from his body.

Trunks gritted his teeth and wrapped his body tighter to his dad's back. ''Never!'' Trunks shouted in defiance. Vegeta himself took to swinging his elbow back to try to hit his son somewhere on the face. He growled as he missed each time.

Trunks held his face in the middle of his dad's back away from his elbows. Vegeta stopped when he felt his plan fail. He brought his body close together. He unleashed his energy in forceful waves to try to blow his son off of him. He felt the boy's grip loosen and with a final yell and push of energy his son blasted of his body.

Trunks yelped and turned his body mid air so he could use his feet to push himself off the wall. With a yell he pulled back his fist as he launched himself off the wall.

Vegeta watched his son fly back to him and with a timed counter attack. Brought his fist up and uppercut-ted his son. The force of the blow blasted Trunks against the ceiling of the gravity chamber. Vegeta watched satisfied as his son violently crashed against the chamber. Only for him to fall bonelessly to the ground. Vegeta's face fell and mouth fell open.

''Gravity disengage!'' Vegeta yelled. Instantly the weight lifted away. Vegeta ran and reached his son. ''Trunks! Son get up!'' Vegeta ordered as he knelled to the boy. In his mind the two seconds went by. Vegeta rolled the boy to his side. Trunks jaw was swelling badly and blood from a gash on the top off his head started to pour onto the tile floor.

''Damn!'' Vegeta shouted before gathering the boy into his arm.

 ** _One Visit to Dende Later_**

Vegeta frowned with his arms crossed as he sat with his son on the edge of Dende's lookout with their legs hanging off the side. Trunks was happily licking away at a large Ice cream cone as he kicked his legs.

Vegeta waited for his son to finish his ice cream cone before talking. ''Im proud of your performance today son. You held your end of the bargain and now so have I. I hope you enjoyed your treat.'' Vegeta said blandly.

Trunks smiled. ''Yeah it was pretty tasty. Whats even better is that im able to sit now! That spanking earlier would have made sitting a real pain in the butt for awhile!'' Trunks said has he laughed. He leaned his head to the side so it rested against his dad's arm.

Vegeta looked away. ''Yes it would have wouldn't it son. Of Course I have no doubt that you will soon lose the ability to sit comfortably. I know how mischievous you are.'' Vegeta stated with a smug look on his face.

''Well I am your son dad.'' Trunks countered back just as smugly. Vegeta tsked. ''Yes, undoubtedly.'' Vegeta said glumly at being outwitted. Trunks only laughed and snuggled closer to his dad.

Vegeta quickly found himself wanting to do something with his son. Not that he didn't enjoy the contact with his son leaning on him. And training did not seem appealing right now. ''Trunks I will take you to a park as long as you embarrass other humans in one of their 'sports'.'' Vegeta offered as he stood up. Trunks eyes widened and stood up as well. ''Wow really? Yeah sure! Your awesome dad! Thanks!'' Trunks said as he hugged his dad before jumping off the lookout. ''Well come on.'' Trunks said as he flew off. Vegeta smirked and blasted off and caught up to his son.

''Trunks we will stay super saiyans while we are at the park understand. It would be good to work on your control.'' Vegeta said as he transformed. Trunks nodded and with a huff transformed himself. The two shot off even faster leaving a sonic boom.

* * *

Trunkis crossed his arms and pouted as he with his dad into Capsule Corp. Vegeta snorted at his son's face. ''Whats with the face son? Did you not enjoy me taking you to the park?'' Vegeta asked. Trunks only pouted even more and hunched his shoulders. ''We were only there for like, five minutes.'' Trunks muttered.

Vegeta huffed. ''Hn, well you DID break the other kid's nose when you hit him with the red ball. I know now that you really need to work on your control son. I think that kid has brain damage now. I'm surprised you didn't kill him.'' Vegeta teased. He grinned when Trunks blush spread up to his ears and when he stomped forward. ''Not funny dad.'' Trunks gritted out before tucking his head in embarrassment when his father barked out in laughter.

Vegeta lengthened his strides to catch up to Trunks. He put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. ''Hang on son. I can smell you mile away. Training really stunk you up brat. And because I was in there with you I guess I need to wash up myself. So come with me.'' Vegeta ordered as he lead Trunks upstairs and to his bedroom. Trunks meanwhile forgot about his embarrassment followed his father up to his room. He remembered earlier that day when they bathed together as well as the site of his naked father. He felt his privates stiffen. A small blush worked across his face at the new feelings of arousal.

As they entered the bedroom Trunks decided to make the first move. ''Um..dad can I ask you a question.'' Trunks said as followed his fathers lead to start stripping.

Vegeta glanced at his son as he sat on his bed and worked his boots and gloves off. ''Yes son. What is it.?'' Vegeta asked as he worked his shoulder straps off and peeled his suit down to his waist. Trunks had gotten his top off and his boots as well. He bit his lip as he stood nervously in front of his father. He felt his penis harden completely at the gaze of his father. His pants felt really tight. ''Well I want to know why...my thing his hard.'' Trunks whispered out as he inched his pants down to show his penis sticking up straight to his stomach. He let his pants drop to the ground and stepped out of them. He blushed even more when he finally said it and revealed himself. He made sure to look away from his father as he stood butt naked. He felt his penis twitch and almost died from the embarrassment. ''Is it normal...for it to be like...this? '' Trunks asked with a bit of fear creeping into his voice.

Vegeta's eye's widened and he felt his mouth drop open a little bit. His eyes roamed all across his son. He felt his own manhood twitch. _'Damn! I completely forgot about this! He is at the right age...'_ Vegeta thoughts trailed off. He remembered when he went through THIS process at this age. He had turned 8 and Raditz had been on the team for a year and he was 13. Nappa had explained what was happening to him. When a boy came to the age they looked to bond deeper with their sire, their father. It was also about learning about their sexuality. It was about finding and exploring sexual sensations and such. Because his father was killed he and Raditz were the last of their race they bonded together. They became very close could rely on each other. Raditz had been very important to him. He was someone he could hold onto at night as well as to learn about sex and other things like it.

Vegeta blushed at the memory of he and Raditz exploring their bodies. As well as the kissing and then...Vegeta shook his head. A wave of sadness came over him as he knew Raditz was dead. The day Raditz died something changed in him. The only reason he had been able to crawl to his pod after the fight on Earth was because the memory of Raditz filled him with enough strength to keep moving to survive. Vegeta realized that he had been silent for to long as he heard his son hicup as he cried.

''Dad...hic..whats wrong with me?'' Trunks cried as he took the silence that it was something bad. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried to hold himself together.

''Sorry son I was just thinking calm down. Just..come here.'' Vegeta said as he motioned for his son to come to him. Trunks shuffled close to him and fell into his chest as he hugged his father. Vegeta accepted the hug and rubbed the boy's back. ''I was just thinking on what to say. Nothing is wrong Trunks. Im sorry.'' Vegeta said as he held Trunks. The boy stopped shaking as well as crying. Trunks wiped his eyes. ''You sure daddy?'' Trunks asked. His face and eyes were red from crying. Vegeta had his son sit on his lap and to wrap his legs around him.

''Yes im sure. You are just getting older and have started a phase we saiyans begin at this age. I went through it myself. So nothing is wrong.'' Vegeta explained. Trunks calmed down after that and shivered as the feeling of his dad's hands rubbing his back caused his penis to rise and poke his dad's stomach. He blushed at that.

''But why then is my thing hard like this?'' Trunks asked. '' Its because you are aroused. Trunks tell me. Does your dick get hard when I touch you or if you see and think of me being naked? Dont lie you got nothing to be ashamed of son.'' Vegeta asked. His own penis had become hard feeling his own son's member against his stomach. Normally it wouldn't arouse him but he and his son were now creating pheromones that attracted each other. Trunks couldn't help but blush and nodded into his dad's shoulder. ''Yeah it does. It makes me feel weird...but not bad though.'' Trunks said quietly. ''But what do you mean by phase?'' Trunks asked. His body relaxing as he felt his dad's body heat warm him up and his strong heartbeat soothed him. His moment of hysterical over

''Its a lot to explain son.'' Vegeta warned. When Trunks acknowledged this Vegeta took a breath and began to explain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vegeta had held his naked son to his chest as he explained to the best of his ability what was happening to himself and Trunks. He explained that they were being drawn together to form an, almost sacred, bond. The reason why it was so...sexual was for one, to teach saiyan children about sex. And the second reason was because sex was very passionate to saiyans. Sex was just a large part of saiyan culture. Whether if it was to inspire saiyans to reproduce more or to have saiyans live longer because sex was as great, or a greater thrill than fighting.

''You need to understand Trunks. That sex is very important to sayian culture. Your mother can agree with that, I don't think more than a night passed without us having...'' Trunks groaned and put his hands over his ears. ''Daaaad thats gross. Stop it.'' Trunks whined. He didn't want those details.

Vegeta smirked at his son's response. ''Fine. Il stop. You don't need to know about that stuff. Trunks...do you understand sexual intercourse. Like how a baby is made?'' Vegeta asked. Trunks huffed. ''Yes dad i'm not stupid you know. Its simple.'' Trunks said. Vegeta snorted. ''Trust me son. Making a child, SEX in general is not simple. Its complicated. You will find out soon enough anyways...'' Vegeta muttered.

Trunks cocked his head. ''What do you mean by that?'' Trunks asked as he looked at his dad with confusion written across his face.

Vegeta shook his head. ''It doesn't matter right now. But Trunks I need you to promise me that you tell me if you have any..urges. Urges to do something with me or yourself. Understand? Your going to find yourself wanting things that might seem weird or gross. Things you never wanted to do before or ever thought to do. Its important you tell. Do NOT keep it to yourself and DONT be afraid to tell me. I need to know.'' Vegeta said firmly as he looked into his son's blue eyes. Trunks lost himself in his father's ebony eyes. He could only nod. He looked away quickly once he realized how deep his father's eyes were. ''I will dad.'' Trunks said as he pressed himself into his dad's chest. This...being held by his dad was what he truly wanted right now. Being naked made it even better. A blush stained his face as he realized that he wanted his dad to be naked to.

''Trunks, tell me, is there anything that..you desire right now?'' Vegeta asked. Trunks let out a squeak. He cleared his throat as his blush went to the tip of his ears . The sound he made was not manly or saiyan like at all. It seemed to amuse his father though. Trunks ended up nodding at Vegeta's question. ''I want to be held close to your chest like right now but...I want you to also...be naked.'' Trunks mumbled out. He felt very embarrassed.

Vegeta held in a sigh. That wasn't to bad. Of course every breath he took of his son's scent made it more appealing. The changes in his mind having already started. Wait, scent? They still needed to wash up for lunch. They still stunk from the earlier workout. Lunch would be soon.

''Trunks. You need to know that we have to keep this to ourselves. Anything we do we cant let the other's know. Its frowned upon here on Earth. Understand?'' Vegeta asked.

Trunks nodded. ''Sure dad. I dont want other people to know either.'' Trunks said. Vegeta was about to speak before the door opened.

''Hey Trunks can you find your father and tell him its time...for...lunch?'' Bulma opened the door and became lost for words. Her son was naked and he was sitting on the lap of the man that she was trying to find. That man was her husband Vegeta and he was half naked also? ''Vegeta? Trunks? Whats...going on in here?'' Bulma asked Confusion on her face and in her voice.

Trunks violently jerked in surprise. His face turned red and he sputtered. ''M-Mom!''

Vegeta didn't jerk but he did twitch. ''Bulma...'' Vegeta picked up the boy and sat him on the bed. ''Trunks just had some questions. Trunks go and clean up now.'' Vegeta ordered. Trunks just nodded and raced to the bathroom and closed the door. The sound of the shower turning on came through the door. Vegeta stood up and pulled his spandex suit up over his shoulders. He had started taking it off to shower before Trunks asked him about himself.

Bulma looked at Trunks as he went to the bathroom before turning her sharp gaze to Vegeta. Anger started to bubble up. ''Vegeta. What was going on in here?'' Bulma asked angrily as some disturbing thoughts bubbled up into her mind. Vegeta's sharp voice stopped her thoughts and wiped most of her anger away.

''Trunks just had some questions about his body that I needed to answer. If you get what I mean.'' Vegeta said as he walked to his wife. Bulma relaxed at that. ''Oh I understand. But why was he naked and on your lap. And why were you half naked?'' Bulma asked as she frowned and crossed her arms.

''We were undressed because we were going to shower when he asked his question. He took me by surprise when he asked and he took my silence as something bad. He became a bit hysteric. I needed to comfort him.'' Vegeta explained as he copied his wife's pose.

''You aren't one to be comforting. I've never even seen you hold Trunks like that before.'' Bulma questioned. ''I guess Majin Buu changed you abit.'' Bulma concluded.

Vegeta looked away a small blush came across his face. ''Whatever you say woman. Trunks opened himself up to me. Im just trying to be good for him.'' Vegeta muttered. He blushed and a tick mark formed as Bulma squealed and latched herself around his neck. ''Aww Vegeta how sweet of you...ugh. Okay you do stink mister.'' Bulma said as she backed up away from him with her finger covering her nose. ''Go and join Trunks Vegeta before you permanently stinking the room up.''

Vegeta narrowed his gaze at his wife. ''You don't mind me bathing with Trunks?'' Vegeta asked. Bulma shrugged. ''Its normal for father's to bathe with their son's.. I also think its adorable. Just be out soon before food gets cold.'' Bulma said as she walked out of the room with a wave.

When she was gone Vegeta sighed. He stripped naked and opened the door only for it to bounce off something. When and ''Ouch!'' Came out he knew what it was. Vegeta walked in to see Trunks on the ground rubbing his head. Vegeta crossed his arms over his bear chest. ''I thought I told you to clean yourself up. Yet you were eavesdropping.'' Vegeta scolded. Trunks got up and pouted. ''I didnt want to do it alone that's all dad.'' Trunks tried to explain himself.

''So be it, lets just clean ourselves up.'' Vegeta nodded towards the shower. When Trunks turned to walk first into the show he jumped when a hand shot out and spanked his butt. ''Ow! Daad!'' Trunks whined as he rubbed the sting out of his buttocks. He blushed because he knew a hand print would show. Vegeta just snorted and chuckled. ''What did you think you would get off free for that?'' Vegeta teased as he pulled the boy into the shower. He was glad that Trunks at least didn't waste any hot water. Which meant that as soon as he stepped in. He was assaulted with freezing water. It was good for Trunks red hand printed butt, but not for anything else.

''Gah! Fuck me!'' Vegeta said as he quickly turned the water all the way up. Trunks of course said the very same thing but Vegeta decided to ignore it. Because when your assulted by very cold water. You can say what ever you want.

Vegeta and Trunks both sighed when the hot water hit them. Turning their skin a bit red and filling the room with steam. ''Thats better.'' Trunks said as he relaxed under the spray. Vegeta just huffed and sat on the bench inside the spacious shower. Vegeta stopped Trunks from sitting down. ''I dont want to be bending over just to soap you up. Stay still.'' Vegeta ordered as Trunks nodded. Vegeta made sure his hands were filled with soap before scrubbing Trunks chest and neck. He worked his hands over Trunks firm stomach. He then turned the boy around and did his back. When he reached his butt Vegeta made sure to keep a close eye on his son's penis. He made sure to squeeze the boys buttocks. Almost like massaging it and instantly the boys dick raised up. Vegeta sighed and washed the boys privates as well. The boy tensed as he ran his hands over his erection. The new sensation of sexual pleasure shot through him and almost whined when His dad stopped.

''Great im going to have to teach you how to take care of that now.'' Vegeta muttered as he went on to scrub the boy's legs. Trunks face bunched up when he heard that. What did he mean? He kept it to himself though. When his dad finished he quickly jumped to wash his hair as well. As he did he watched his dad wash himself. His eyes were fixed on Vegeta's muscled butt and his crotch. It was so much bigger than his and there was hair? He thought that would gross him out but it didn't. His eyes roamed the rest of his father's well built body. Trunks finally looked away when his father finished washing himself and stopped the shower. When the two stepped out they both flared there Ki and they were dry.

''Dad...Thank you for all the help and stuff...'' Trunks said shyly. Vegeta huffed. ''No problem son. But there is lot more to come. From now on a lot of this will be new to us.'' Vegeta said before deciding to wrap his arm around Trunks shoulders and pulled him close. ''Lets get some food now. Im starving.'' Vegeta said after the quick hug. Instantly he regretted letting go. The urge to just hold his son close overwhelmed him. He noticed his son felt the same but he held it in.

''Yeah I know right. Lets go!'' Trunks said as he raced forward. Vegeta scoffed at his eagerness but quickened his pace as well. Before they entered the kitchen Vegeta sped up and grabbed Trunks. ''Slow down. Remember no running in the house. I don't care if you do but your mother will. I don't think you want to be spanked by her now do you son?'' Vegeta asked. Trunks yelped. ''Yeah your right. I forgot hehe. Thanks dad.'' Trunks said as he rubbed the back of his head. Vegeta just grunted and the both of them walked calmly into the kitchen where a pile of food was set on the large table.

Vegeta just sat silently at the table. Trunks did a show of thanking Bulma for the food. Then they started eating. Well Bulma did. What Trunks and Vegeta did was more like inhaling the food. When the two finished Trunks was the one who stood up first. ''Okay dad now what should we do?'' Trunks asked. Vegeta eyes widened. He thought Trunks would want to go off and do something on his own.

Vegeta shrugged. ''You can do what you want to do. Im going to train more.'' Vegeta said as he stood up. ''Well then so do I.'' Trunks explained as he jogged to catch up to his father. Vegeta raised his eyebrow. ''Why dont you do something that you want to do. Like go and play with Goten?'' Vegeta offered. Trunks simply shook his head. ''No way I can hang with him later. I want to be with you.'' Trunks explained as he and Vegeta walked out of the building. The sun was set high in the sky. The heat was intense as well. Vegeta stopped. He really didnt want to train with his son. The image of Trunks broken and bleeding. He shuddered at the thought of it. ''Then how about we go swimming.'' Vegeta stated as he started flying.

Trunks spluttered and flew to catch up to his dad. ''But dad! What about our swimsuits! We left them at home. Where are we going anyways?'' Trunks asked. Vegeta glanced over at his son. ''We will swim nude. You aren't shy all of a sudden are you? Besides we are going to a hidden swimming hole. I saw it on TV. Its in Asia. It has a waterfall and a cliff jump. I bet you've seen them.'' Vegeta explained.

Trunks smiled. ''Wow! Really? Those places are really obscure! And they look awesome.'' Trunks asked happily surprised. He and his father shot forward faster.

Vegeta was battling with himself as he flew to the area. He felt his own urges towards his son grow. His body felt hot and he just wanted to ravish Trunks mouth. He just HAD to kiss his son. He got a sinking feeling in his stomach that half saiyan's urges came to them slower then full bloods. Maybe his son would be wanting to kiss and touch more tomorrow or even later. Yet in his mind he was losing. He wanted to taste and touch his son. With or without his full consent. He just hoped his son's mind was changing fast enough to keep up with his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notice: For anyone reading this story. Please Review if you haven't already. By Review I mean constructive Criticism or something Positive.**

 **And This Warning; There is sex in this chapter! Father/Son incest sex. If You are not into that. Then dont read this chapter. Actually, Dont read this Fucking FanFic if your not okay with it. Because it is the MAIN FUCKING THEME.**

Chapter 5

Vegeta and Trunks landed on a large flat piece of rock that was sticking out from the top of the Waterfall, like a ledge. Under them was a pool of crystal blue water. All around them was the jungle that stretched on for ever. A sea of green. Trunks got right to the edge of the ledge and looked down.

''Wow dad this place is awesome! And where so high up! How long can we stay?'' Trunks asked as he looked back at his dad. Vegeta stood a bit behind his son. Just scanning the area, the sky. Just absorbing in the scenery.

''We stay as long as we want son.'' Vegeta responded. ''But before you think of jumping in do strip first.'' Vegeta suggested as he took off his gloves and boots throwing them back before peeling his spandex suit. He threw that back as well. He took a moment to reflect how he would never have even thought of doing this. Skinny dipping, having a good time of all things. With his son none less. This was something Kakarot would be doing. Just the thought of it made Vegeta snarl. This was NOT what a Saiyan should be doing. 'Having fun' Bah! Yet...looking at his son. The way his eyes just lit up. The way they shone. It was the exact opposite of himself. Yet somehow HE had been a part of creating it.

 _'I just cant change. Im not human and Im NOT Kakarot. But..this is not about change. Its about allowance. I just have to accept these things. I won't change who I am. I just cant. But... I can add to myself at the very least. I owe it to you Trunks. My family...and to our race... Our new race. One just as strong, just as proud. I can accept that Kakarot.'_ Vegeta thought to himself before pulling himself back to reality as Trunks, now naked, pulled at his hand.

''Dad, you okay?'' Trunks asked. A bit of worry in his voice as he pulled at his father's hand. Vegeta rolled his shoulders and laid his hand on Trunks shoulder. ''I was just thinking son.'' Vegeta replied. Trunks relaxed at that. ''Oh okay, but what where you thinking about?'' Trunks asked.

Vegeta smirked. ''I was thinking...on who should go in first.'' Vegeta said as he knelt down and picked his son up so he was hanging over his shoulder. ''Hey what you doin dad! You're not throwing me off here!'' Trunks laughed as he tried to wiggle off his dad's shoulder. Vegeta laughed as well and used his other hand to give a hard smack to his son's naked rear that was next to his face. Trunks eeped at that.

''Ow! Hehe what was that for...daaAADY NO! HAHA!'' Trunks laughed loudly as soon as he was thrown off the ledge. He closed his mouth right before he hit the water. He shivered in pleasure at the feeling of the cool water encasing him. Especially on his slightly stinging butt! When he broke free from the water he shook his hair to get rid of the water. He looked up and started to yell.

''That wasn't very nice dad!'' Trunks paused and quickly swam backwards as he saw his dad jump off the edge doing a backflip while doing so. He crashed into the water where his son just was. Vegeta burst from the water and shook his head free of water.

''Hey watch where you jumpin dad!'' Trunks said as he made a large wave with his hand to splash his father. Vegeta barked out a laugh before going silent as the wave went over him. Once the water settled Vegeta was seen looking down in the water. Trunks paled alittle when his father looked up with a evil grin and look in his eye.

''So thats how YOU want to play huh son. Now that wasnt very nice either...'' Vegeta said darkly as he approached Trunks. Trunks stuttered out a ''Uh oh...'' as he backed up in the water.

* * *

Vegeta and Trunks had dried off and laid next to each other on the warm rock that extended off the waterfall. The sun was setting leaving an orange and pink sky. Trunks himself had his dad's Arm wrapped around his shoulders and his head laid on his chest. Trunks listened to the sound of his father's heart beat and his body became hot. He blushed as his arousal caused his penis to stick up. Yet inside he wanted...more. He started to breath through his mouth as he tried to figure out what he wanted until it hit him. He wanted to be touched and he blushed a deep red as the thought of kissing his dad came into his mind. No way was he going to ask to do that! The thought made him blush to the tip of his ears. It was just to embarrassing. Yet his dad told him to tell him any of his urges.

Vegeta had to visibly restrain himself as his own urges boiled inside him. He wanted to touch and ravage Trunks mouth with his own. So when his son became hard and the boy blushed. He was able to read the boy like an open book. Finally the boy was getting a new urge. ''Trunks. I know you want something son. Are you feeling an urge to do something new?'' Vegeta asked.

Trunks face went red and he buried his face in his dad's chest to hide his tears of frustration and shame. He nodded his head though. His brain was just now beginning another change. New urges blossomed but the rest of his brain had yet to change. So he felt extremely hesitant and embarrassed just to say them.

Vegeta noticed exactly what was happening. _'So not only does it take longer for a change to occur. But also it takes even longer for the change to complete. For full bloods it seems to take only seconds but for hybrids. It seems they are stuck in the middle of the change. So im going to have to help him out of his little shell now. This could even create a stronger bond. Amazing! Should something happen to me. The power Trunks could unlock if our bond was threatened would be incredible! If I were to die then his power could surpass my own...but no. Should that happen the mental damage that would occur would not be worth the power. It could make Trunks go mad. And with that power aswell...he would be a ticking time bomb. Like Broly...'_ Vegeta thought. Instantly worry of his son shot through him. If he died...Again then...the pain his son would go through. He would not allow it. He would protect his son.

Vegeta hid this all as he focused on the problem at hand. He shushed his son as he moved him so he was on top of him. Trunks instantly wrapped his arms around his father's neck but didn't dare show his face so he kept it buried into his chest.

''Trunks its okay for you to tell me you want. Dont be shy.'' Vegeta urged. Trunks let out a sob and shook his head. He just couldn't. Vegeta comforted him. ''What if I Take a guess of what you want. And if it is then just nod. Okay?'' Vegeta offered. Trunks nodded at that. Vegeta then ran his hands down his son's back before grabbing onto his butt and squeezing it. ''Im going to guess that you want to be touched. Fondled with. Am I right?'' Vegeta asked as he felt himself become erect. His erection poked upwards toward his stomach. He made sure his hard on didn't touch Trunks butt. Even though it was very close to it.

Trunks took in a breath when his bottom was squeezed. His arousal came to life pressing itself between their bodies. Trunks instantly nodded and as he softly panted like a dog. Vegeta snaked one hand in between them and grasped Trunks dick and stroked it. Trunks breath caught in his throat and groaned as his father's calloused hand rubbed his sensitive organ. The feeling of being masterbated for the first time. Hell, the first time his penis being rubbed felt like it was making the super saiyan transformation. The endorphins rushing through him made him forget about his embarrassment. He looked up at his dad. Tears in the corner of eyes.

''Daddy...kiss me!'' Trunks shouted out after hesitating. Vegeta grinned like a predator and used both his hands to cup his son's face. Trunks eye's widened as Vegeta leaned down and captured his lips. Instantly relief filled him. The feelings of fireworks going off overwhelmed. Then the hunger for more. Trunks fumbled as he tried to kiss back but because of his inexperienced a bunch of his saliva just dripped out of his mouth as it tried to fuse with his dad's.

Vegeta was ecstatic. He just took Trunks, his son's first kiss from him. Taking away his innocence. He took control of the kiss and used his tongue to do what he said he would do. Ravish his son's mouth. He trailed a hand down his son's back to grip his buttocks before lifting his hand and landing a sharp spank to it. Trunks cried out before his dad's tongue filled his mouth. Now with their lips locked Vegeta used his one hand to squeeze and to sharply spank his son's backside once and while and with his other hand to stroke the boy.

Trunks was putty in his dad's hands before he tensed and for the first time ever climaxed. Cum squirted out landing on both of them. To Vegeta it was like something just snapped open inside him and he...orgasmed? Impossible! Yet he did and ride the road of it. Then he felt it. A link to his son. He could almost feel his son's emotions. So that meant what he felt TRUNKS orgasme. He himself did not cum but he felt his son's one. Then Trunks cried out in pain before he to grunted in pain before something burst from his back. Looking down he gasped when he saw. Two brown tails. One came from right above his son's buttocks and the other from in between his legs. He sat the both of them up and let his tail raise from behind him. Trunks had grabbed his buttocks before finding his tail. He in his surprise he grabbed it and jerked in pain.

''Ow! What the?'' Trunks asked as tears came out his eyes from the pain of squeezing the appendage. As he felt himself come in control of his new 'limb'. He made it came around him so he could look at it.

''Dad I have a tail!'' Trunks yelled out. Vegeta himself held his mouth hanging open as he watched his own tail wiggle and move. ''Yes son I see...but I do to. Again.'' Vegeta added. Trunks looked and his mouth dropped when he saw it. ''I thought you said yours got cut off? Why is yours back and...why do I now have one?'' Trunks asked as he made his tail wave around.

''Our bond.'' Vegeta stated as he wiped the cum off himself and his son, now that he remembered it. ''Trunks get dressed, now.'' Vegeta ordered as he stood the boy up before getting himself up.

Trunks nodded. ''Um okay I...guess...ugh.'' Trunks went slack as soon as he took his first step. Vegeta caught him and when he heard the boy's snores he rolled his eyes. He sat the boy done. Wincing when he saw the state of his son's backside. It was covered in bright red hand prints from when he spanked it. Vegeta went and dressed himself, putting a hole for his tail. And dressed his son, also putting a hole for his tail. Vegeta stopped and went to squeeze his tail. When he felt no pain he sighed in relief. He worked hard to make it feel nothing and did NOT want to do it again.

With Trunks dressed Vegeta picked the boy up and turned and went to fly off...only to stare right into the full moon. ''Oh fuck me.'' Vegeta muttered as he felt the change come to him. He Jumped away from the hidden water pool and into the jungle before he felt his body grow and change all the while holding Trunks in his arms. When he was fully transformed he relaxed when he felt himself in full control and his spandex suit had stretched with him. He plopped himself down on the ground, crushing tree's and such. He held Trunks in his hands carefully.

 _'Great, now I have to wait here for 12 fucking hours. And if Trunks wakes up then he's going to change as well. I think he will atleast be in full control. Him and that Goten brat had mastered their super saiyans forms. Hn, I wanted to start getting Trunks to super saiyan 2 but Now we are going to have to master tail training. Because these ARE NOT coming off. Hopefully I don't have to train the boy on how to control the great ape form. I wonder...What if I try to transform into a super saiyan while in this form...'_ Vegeta thought to himself.


End file.
